Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas' Train and 17 Other Stories
|catalogue number = VC1396 |rating = |running time = 100 minutes}}Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends - Thomas' Train and 17 Other Stories is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 3rd July 1995. It features 18 episodes of the "Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends" T.V. series - featuring four first season episodes and one second season episode narrated by Ringo Starr, as well as five third season episodes and eight fourth season episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. It has a run time of 100 minutes. Description My Dear Friends, As you will know, I am proud of all my engines and was most pleased when my colleagues on the mainland told me how much you have enjoyed making friends with Skarloey, Granpuff, and the others. Indeed, when I presented this news to Thomas, the cheeky little blue engine had a splendid idea. He was sure you would like a collection of stories old and new and with this in mind we passed a sunny afternoon recounting the many adventures which have taken place on the Island of Sodor. The result is here for you to enjoy and I trust you will consider it to be a very fine piece of work. Many of Thomas' friends are involved, though I must confess that there are one or two tales I prefer to forget (as you know, I like the engines on my railway to do as they are told but this doesn't always happen!). Nevertheless, a royal occasion still evokes fond memories, and some of my engines chuckle even now they recall the time that Percy thought he saw a ghost train. Now as you can imagine we are all very busy here at the moment and I must get back to my engines, but they all send you their very best wheeshes! Your sincerely, Sir Topham Hatt - The Fat Controller Episodes # Thomas' Train # Thomas & the Breakdown Train # Whistles & Sneezes # James & the Express # Thomas, Percy & the Coal # Percy's Promise # Thomas, Percy & the Dragon # Toby's Tightrope # Thomas, Percy & the Post Train # Heroes # Granpuff # Home at Last # Special Funnel # Train Stops Play # Bowled Out # Paint Pots & Queens # Fish # Special Attraction Credits Opening (Original 1995 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1994-1995) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Season 1 intro (1984) * Start of Thomas' Train (1984) Closing (Original 1995 release) (with no trailer) * End of Special Attraction (1995) * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Season 4 end credits (1995) * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1995 (Thomas' Train and 17 Other Stories variant) (silent) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Gallery Thomas'Trainand17otherstoriesbackcoverandspine.png|Back cover and spine Thomas'Trainand17otherstoriesvideocassette.png|Tape 3 Thomas The Tank VHS video tapes.png Thomas-The-Tank-Engine-Friends-ThomasS-_57.jpg Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Ringo Starr (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Bumper Special videos Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thomas & Friends: Series 1 episodes (1984) Category:Thomas & Friends: Series 2 episodes (1986) Category:Thomas & Friends: Series 3 episodes (1991) Category:Thomas & Friends: Series 4 episodes (1995) Category:BBFC U Category:Clearwater Features Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Britt Allcroft